staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Września 1999
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Pan Złota Rączka (Home Improvement) (95) - serial komediowy, USA 1991, reż. Andy Cadiff, wyk. Tim Allen, Taran Smith, Patricia Richardson, Earl Hindman (23 min) 08.05 Giełda 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Przygody Misia Paddingtona - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1997 09.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.25 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 09.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.00 Supergrupa (Bugs 2. Stealth) (14) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1997, wyk. Craig McLachlan, Jesse Birdsall, Jaye Griffiths, William Chubb (50 min) 10.55 Domosfera - magazyn 11.10 Era klonowania - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 11.40 Czas na komputer - magazyn komputerowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Czas relaksu 12.45 Klan (247) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Szkoły zamiast armat: Kostaryka - reportaż 13.35 Uczymy się w Europie 13.45 Więcej czy lepiej? (2): Wybory - program edukacyjny 13.55 Polska znana i mniej znana - program dokumentalny 14.10 Polacy z wyboru: Dokąd tak pędzisz Tugrulu- felieton 14.30 Kuchnia wróżki: Kalafior wróżki - widowisko dla młodzieży (powt.) 14.45 Dzieło-arcydzieło - program dla młodzieży (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Twarzą w twarz z Europą 15.30 Kwadrans na kawę - junior - magazyn dla młodzieży 15.50 Po prostu życie (Time of Your Life) (70) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Harry Jakobs, wyk. Jason Cavalier, Scott William Armstrong, Kara Feifer, Ara Carrera (24 min) 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Moda na sukces (946) - telenowela, USA 1991 (21 min) 18.30 Moc - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.50 Tata, a Marcin powiedział: Zielona szkoła - przypowiastka satyryczna 19.00 Wieczorynka: Smurfy - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Cyrk straceńców (The Gypsy Moths) - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1969, reż. John Frankenheimer, reż. Burt Lancaster, Deborah Kerr, Gene Hackman, Scott Wilson (109 min) 22.05 Flesz - Wiadomości 22.15 Andrea Bocelli na bis 22.45 Wiadomości 23.10 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 23.20 Nocne rozmowy: Czy dziennikarz musi myśleć? - magazyn publicystyczny 00.15 Zło zamierzone (Harmful Intent) - thriller, USA 1993, reż. John D. Patterson, wyk. Tim Matheson, Emma Samms, Robert Pastorelli, Kurt Fuller (90 min) 01.40 Szpital (Hospital) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. John Henderson, wyk. Greg Wise, Emma Thompson, Claire Rayner, Haydn Gwynne (48 min) 02.30 Proces lorda Lucana (The Trial of Lord Lucan) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Richard Signy, wyk. Julian Wadham, Lynsey Baxter, Robin Ellis, James Faulkner (79 min) 04.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Projektantki (Designing Women) (5) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Ellen Chaset Falcon, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (25 min) 09.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu (w przerwie ok. godz. 13.00 Panorama) 15.00 Niezwykły dar (Gift) (14/26) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1998, reż. Gary Harvey/Kim Todd, wyk. John White, Meredith Henderson (24 min) 15.30 Szalone liczby - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Złotopolscy (152,153): Tomek i Ewa, Niepokoje - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Kasprzyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej Nejman (50 min) (powt.) 17.05 Przygoda z wojskiem - reportaż 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn sensacji 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70075850 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Studio sport: Europejski przegląd piłkarski 20.00 Benefis Jadwigi Barańskiej i Jerzego Antczaka w Teatrze STU (1) - program artystyczny 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Patrz i sądź: Dawaj (Let Him Have It) - dramat sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1991, reż. Peter Medak, wyk. Tom Bell, Tom Courtenay, Eileen Atkins, Christopher Eccleston (85 min) 23.45 Benefis Jadwigi Barańskiej i Jerzego Antczaka w Teatrze STU (2) - program artystyczny 00.40 Gra o przetrwanie (Prey) (12/13) - serial SF, USA 1998, wyk. Debra Messing, Adam Storke, Vincent Ventresca, Larry Drake (42 min) 01.20 Kłopoty z tatuśkiem (Goode Behaviour) (12/13) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Michael Zinberg, wyk. Sherman Hemsley, Alex Datcher, Bianka Lawson, Dorien Wilson (21 min) 01.45 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 07.00 Wyspa Noego (2/13) - serial animowany 07.30 Rysujemy z Donem (20/22) - serial dokumentalny 07.45 Zegarek Bernarda (3/17) - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Kultura 09.00 Seniora (55,56) - telenowela 10.00 Opowieści bałtyckie - magazyn 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Tenisowe wspomnienia: Finał gry podwójnej Polish Open '99 11.10 Fizyka na wesoło (13/39) - serial edukacyjny 11.30 Gitarowe ABC - felieton 11.40 Antydaniken - magazyn dokumentalny 12.05 Kształty muzyki - magazyn kulturalny 12.30 Wiek dwudziesty - stulecie odkryć (9/20) - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Tylko głupcy i konie (29/33) - serial komediowy 13.30 Indianie północnoamerykańscy (8/21) - serial dokumentalny 14.00 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 Krople miłości (18/150) - telenowela 15.00 Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.30 Program lokalny 19.00 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 Rysujemy z Donem (20/22) - serial dokumentalny 19.45 Zegarek Bernarda (3/17) - serial dla dzieci 20.00 Seniora (55,56) - telenowela 21.00 Kultura 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Krople miłości (18/150) - telenowela 22.25 Studio sport: Mistrzostwa Europy Juniorów i Juniorek w Podnoszeniu Ciężarów 22.40 Człowiek z... - komedia, Polska 1993, reż. Konrad Szołajski, wyk. Agata Kulesza, Sławomir Pacek, Ewa Gawryluk, Kazimierz Kaczor (100 min) WOT 07.00 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 07.45 (WP) Zegarek Bernarda - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Mikser - magazyn reporterów 08.10 Obok nas 08.30 (WP) Magazyn kulturalny 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Opowieści bałtyckie - magazyn 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Tenisowe wspomnienia: Finał gry podwójnej Polish Open '99 11.10 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 11.30 (WP) Gitarowe ABC - felieton 11.40 (WP) Antydaniken - magazyn dokumentalny 12.05 (WP) Kształty muzyki - magazyn kulturalny 12.30 (WP) Wiek dwudziesty - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 13.00 (WP) Tylko głupcy i konie - serial komediowy 13.30 (WP) Indianie północnoamerykańscy - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 16.00 Ziołomania - program poradnikowy 16.20 Moda i okolice - magazyn Anny Frankowskiej 16.40 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 16.50 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Mikser - magazyn reporterów 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.50 Powstanie Warszawskie - serial dokumentalny 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Wieści z Ratusza 18.40 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 18.50 Gość WOT 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 19.45 (WP) Zegarek Bernarda - serial dla dzieci 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Magazyn kulturalny 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.25 (WP) Studio sport: Mistrzostwa Europy Juniorów i Juniorek w Podnoszeniu Ciężarów 22.40 (WP) Człowiek z... - komedia, Polska 1993, reż. Konrad Szołajski, wyk. Agata Kulesza, Sławomir Pacek, Ewa Gawryluk, Kazimierz Kaczor (100 min) 00.20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Świat według Bundych (Married with Children) (20) - serial komediowy, USA 1987, reż. Tom Singletary, wyk. Ed O'Neill, Katey Sagal, Christina Applegate, David Faustino (25 min) 07.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 07.35 Batman (The Batman) (95) - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1991-1994 (25 min) 08.00 Zwierzęta z Zielonego Lasu (38) - serial animowany 08.30 Tarzan (16) - serial przygodowy, USA 1991-93, wyk. Wolf Larson, Lydie Denier, Sean Roberge (25 min) 09.00 Jak dwie krople czekolady (Sister, Sister) (10) - serial komediowy, USA 1993-97, reż. Richard Correll, wyk. Tia Mowry, Tamera Mowry, Jackee, Tim Reid (25 min) 09.30 Paloma (Preciosa) (16) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Iran Castillo, Mauricio Islas, Francisco Gattomo, Carmen Salinas (45 min) 10.30 Renegat (Renegade) (53) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Michael Preece, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, Branscombe Richmond, Kathleen Kinmont (45 min) 11.30 F/X (24) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, wyk. Cameron Daddo, Kevin Dobson, Carrie-Anne Moss (45 min) 12.30 Tok Szok w Polsacie - talk show 13.30 Dyżurny Satyryk Kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 14.00 Magazyn 14.30 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 15.00 Godzilla (12) - serial animowany 15.30 Informacje 15.45 Po prostu miłość (Por Amore) (84) - telenowela, Brazylia 1997, reż. Paulo Ubiratan/Ricardo Waddington, wyk. Regina Duarte, Gabriela Duarte, Fabio Assuncao, Antonio Fagundes (50 min) 16.45 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (Xena, the Warrior Princess) (12) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. L. Lawless, R. O' Connor (45 min) 17.35 Legendy kung-fu (Kung Fu. The Legend Continues) (49) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992-96, reż. Michael Sloane, wyk. David Carradine, Chris Potter (45 min) 18.30 Super Express TV 18.45 Informacje 18.50 Prognoza pogody 18.55 Disco Polo Live (188) - program muzyczny 20.00 13 Posterunek (25): Księgowy mafii - serial komediowy, Polska 1998, reż. Maciej Ślesicki, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Marek Perepeczko, Agnieszka Włodarczyk, Marek Walczewski (25 min) 20.35 Graczykowie (4): Przeprowadzka - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Paweł Wawrzecki, Joanna Brodzik (24 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO przerwie filmu 21.05 Pewnego razu w Chinach (Once Upon a Time in China) - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1991, reż. Hark Tsui, wyk. Jet Li, Rosamund Kwan, Biao Yuen, Jacky Cheung (95 min) 22.50 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 22.55 Informacje 23.10 Prognoza pogody 23.15 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Różowa landrynka 00.05 Super Express TV 00.20 Krwawy obiad (Blood Diner) - horror, USA 1987, reż. Jackie Kong, wyk. Rick Burks, Carl Crew, Roger Dauer, Max Morris (80 min) 01.55 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.45 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 07.15 Delfy - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Bobby's World (20/50) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Piotruś Pan (40/65) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Fantastyczna czwórka (2/26) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Rosalinda (36) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Maria de Nadie (113/220) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.40 Dziedziczka (43/95) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina (63) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.55 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 13.25 Wprost TV - magazyn 13.55 Delfy - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.20 Bobby's World (20/50) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Piotruś Pan (40/65) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (200/260) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 W naszym kręgu (90/150) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 16.15 Pełna chata (Full House) (18/168) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Start w TVN, meta na scenie - program rozrywkowy 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.00 Rosalinda (37) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Cristina (64) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.25 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.55 Rocky 2 - film obyczajowy, USA 1979, reż. Sylvester Stallone, wyk. Sylvester Stallone, Talia Shire, Burt Young, Carl Weathers (140 min) 23.15 Ucieczka donikąd (Escape to Nowhere) - horror, USA 1996, reż. Scott Levy, wyk. Greg Evigan, Alexandra Paul, Briana Evigan (105 min) 01.00 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 01.30 Erotyczne wyznania (Erotic Confessions) (8) - serial erotyczny, USA 1995, reż. Peter Gathings Bunche, wyk. Ava Fabian, Herve Guillon, Janine A.Stillo, Darcy Demoss (90 min) 03.15 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.05 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.45 Złotopolscy (110): Narzeczona - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) 09.10 Krasnal Tymoteusz - program dla dzieci 09.40 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 10.05 Credo - magazyn katolicki (powt.) 10.30 Kulisy PRL-u - reportaż (powt.) 11.00 Darwinowi nic do tego - reportaż Ewy Szprynger (powt.) 11.20 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 11.30 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 POLONICA: Powodzenia, żołnierzyku (Bonne chance, Frenchie) (1/6) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1999, reż. Alain Bonnot, wyk. Patrick Bach, Dail Sullivan, Clovis Cornillac, Andre Penvern (60 min) (powt.) 13.05 Jestem: Maria Koterbska (powt.) 13.50 Gościniec - magazyn kultury i sztuki ludowej 14.20 Polska - Świat 2000: Stefan Morawski - reportaż Lambrosa Ziotasa 14.40 Ludzie listy piszą 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Róg Wojskiego - magazyn myśliwski 15.30 360 stopni dookoła ciała - magazyn medyczny 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Teleprzygoda - program dla młodzieży 17.45 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 18.10 Magazyn sztuk pięknych 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Złotopolscy (110): Narzeczona - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Sport 20.00 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 20.45 Moto Polonia - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Powodzenia, żołnierzyku (Bonne chance, Frenchie) (2/6) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1999, reż. Alain Bonnot, wyk. Patrick Bach, Dail Sullivan, Clovis Cornillac, Andre Penvern (60 min) 22.30 MdM - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Spojrzenie na Polskę - program publicystyczny 23.15 Porozmawiajmy 00.00 Wiadomości 00.10 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.30 TV Polonia zaprasza - Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.35 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień (powt.) 00.55 Złotopolscy (110): Narzeczona - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości (powt.) 01.50 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 01.55 Sport (powt.) 02.00 POLONICA: Powodzenia, żołnierzyku (Bonne chance, Frenchie) (2/6) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1999, reż. Alain Bonnot (powt.) 03.00 MdM - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 03.30 Spojrzenie na Polskę - program publicystyczny (powt.) 03.45 Jestem: Maria Koterbska (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.55 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki (powt.) 05.40 Moto Polonia - magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 05.55 W labiryncie (63): Danka - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Agnieszka Robótka-Michalska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Jan Jankowski (28 min) RTL 7 06.00 Skippy - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1966, wyk. Ed Devereaux, Garry Pankhurst, Ken James, Tony Bonner, Liza Goddard (25 min) 06.25 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny, USA 1989, wyk. Michael Landon, Victor French, Elizabeth Harnois, William Schallert (50 min) 07.15 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 08.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Zwierzofraszki, Nietykalni Elliotta Myszy, Superpies - filmy animowane 09.15 Zaginiony świat - serial dla młodzieży, USA, wyk. Timothy Bottoms, Robert Gavin, Jennifer Drugan, Ed Gale (25 min) 09.45 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny, USA 1984, wyk. Don Johnson, Phillip Michael Thomas (40 min) 10.35 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Sophie Heathcote (50 min) 11.25 Sprawa dla Wycliffe'a - serial kryminalny, W. Brytania 1994, wyk. Jack Shepherd, Helen Masters, Jimmy Yuill (50 min) 12.20 Teleshopping 12.55 Campbellowie - serial familijny, Kanada, wyk. Malcolm Stoddart, John Wildman, Amber-Lea Weston, Eric Richards (50 min) 13.50 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny, USA 1989, wyk. Michael Landon, Victor French, Elizabeth Harnois, William Schallert (50 min) 14.40 Skippy - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1966, wyk. Ed Devereaux, Garry Pankhurst, Ken James, Tony Bonner, Liza Goddard (25 min) 15.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Zwierzofraszki, Nietykalni Elliotta Myszy, Superpies - filmy animowane 16.20 Zaginiony świat - serial dla młodzieży, USA, wyk. Timothy Bottoms, Robert Gavin, Jennifer Drugan, Ed Gale (25 min) 16.45 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Sophie Heathcote (50 min) 17.35 To znowu ty? - serial komediowy, USA 1986, wyk. Jack Klugman, John Stamos, Elizabeth Bennett, Marian Mercer (25 min) 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy, USA 1988, wyk. John Schuck, Lee Meriwether, Howard Morton, Jason Marsden (25 min) 20.00 -00.50 FANTASTYCZNY PIĄTEK: 20.00 Ale kino! (Movie Movie) - komedia, USA 1978, reż. Stanley Donen, wyk. Harry Hamlin, George C. Scott, Trish van Devere, Eli Wallach (102 min) 21.50 Ich pierwsze miłości - film dokumentalny, USA 22.45 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 23.00 Gniew matki (Une mere en colere) - film kryminalny, Francja 1996, reż. Gilles Behat, wyk. Carmen Maura, Alexandra Vandernoot, Diego Montes (105 min) 00.50 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 01.15 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny, USA 1984, wyk. Don Johnson, Phillip Michael Thomas (40 min) 02.05 Kameleon - serial SF, USA 1996, wyk. Michael T. Weiss, Andrea Parker, Patrick Bauchau (45 min) 02.50 Piraci (The Pirates) - film przygodowy, Francja/Tunezja 1986, reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Walter Matthau, Charlotte Lewis, Damien Thomas, Richard Pearson (110 min) 04.40 Gniew matki (Une mere en colere) - film kryminalny, Francja 1996, reż. Gilles Behat, wyk. Carmen Maura, Alexandra Vandernoot, Diego Montes (105 min) (powt.) Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.45 Aktualności filmowe 07.50 Łapu capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.00 (K) Bracia Flub - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Barakuda (Barracuda) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1978, reż. Harry Kerwin, wyk. Wayne David Crawford, Jason Evers, Roberta Leighton, Cliff Emmich (91 min) 10.00 (K) Nie ufaj obcym (Don't Talk to Strangers) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Robert Lewis, wyk. Pierce Brosnan, Shanna Reed (89 min) 11.30 (K) Kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny, USA 1997 12.00 (K) Ostatnia tercja (Slap Shot) - komedia, USA 1977, reż. George Roy Hill, wyk. Paul Newman, Michael Ontkean, Strother Martin, Jennifer Warren (119 min) 14.00 (K) Delfiny: Gwiazdy w niewoli - film dokumentalny 14.30 (K) Pitaszki - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Morska przygoda (Out to Sea) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Martha Coolidge, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Walter Matthau, Dyan Cannon, Gloria DeHaven (102 min) 16.45 (K) Deser: Życzę sobie wszystkiego najlepszego - film krótkometrażowy 17.00 (K) Mowgli - pierwsza przygoda (Mowgli's First Advanture) - film przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. Brent Loefke, wyk. Sean Price - McConnel, Lindsey Peter (90 min) 18.30 (K) Bracia Flub - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 19.55 Łapu capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 (K) Jutro nie umiera nigdy (Tomorrow Never Dies) - film sensacyjny, USA/W. Brytania 1997, reż. Roger Spottiswoode, wyk. Pierce Brosnan, Jonathan Pryce, Teri Hatcher, Michelle Yeoh (114 min) 21.55 (K) Dziewczyna z Jersey (Jersey Girl) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1992, reż. David Burton Morris, wyk. Jami Gertz, Dylan McDermont, Sheryl Lee, Joseph Bologna (92 min) 23.30 (K) Costa Smeralda - film erotyczny (89 min) 01.05 (K) Ostatni kontrakt (The Last Contract) - film sensacyjny, Szwecja 1998, reż. Kjell Sundavall, wyk. Mikael Presbrandt, Pernilla August (109 min) 02.55 (K) Komisarz Beck - mroczna gra (Beck - Spar i morker) - film sensacyjny, Szwecja 1998, reż. Morten Arnfred, wyk. Pater Haber, Stina Rautelin, Mikael Presbrandt (86 min) 04.25 (K) Charakter (Character) - dramat obyczajowy, Holandia 1997, reż. Mike van Diem, wyk. Jan Decleir, Fedja Van Diem, Betty Shuurman, Tamar van den Dop (120 min) 06.30 (K) Wycieczki przyrodnicze: Rybołów - rybak doskonały - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1999 Wizja 1 06.30 Dinusie - serial animowany 07.00 W naszym kręgu (The Breakers) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 07.30 Sąsiedzi (Neighbours) - telenowela, Australia 1986, wyk. Geoff Paine, Anne Haddy, Anne Charleston, Annie Jones (30 min) 08.00 Drogie świętoszki (Hollyoaks) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Jenny Tammn, wyk. Jeremy Edwards, Shebah Ronay (30 min) 08.30 Port Charles - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990, reż. Jenny Tammn, wyk. Ally Carter, Benn Finn (30 min) 09.00 Kilroy - talk show 10.00 Samotny kucharz - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Nietypowe hobby - magazyn poradnikowy 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 12.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci (All My Children) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Christopher Goutman, wyk. Julia Bavr, Michael Nader, Michael Knight, Kelly Ripa (50 min) 13.00 Aby do jutra (Faith in the Future) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1995, wyk. Lynda Bellingham, Julia Sawalha, Jeff Rawle, Simon Pegg (30 min) 13.30 Potyczki Jerre'go Springera - talk show 14.00 Inny świat (Another World) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996, wyk. Morgan Freeman, Ray Liotta, Ving Rhames, Eric Roberts (50 min) 15.00 Nowożeńcy (Newlyweds) - serial komediowy, Australia 1993, wyk. Annie Jones, Christopher Gabardi, Sandy Gore, Cathy Godbold (30 min) 15.30 Sąsiedzi (Neighbours) - telenowela, Australia 1986, wyk. Geoff Paine, Anne Haddy, Anne Charleston, Annie Jones (30 min) 16.00 St Tropez (Saint Tropez) - serial dla młodzieży, Francja, wyk. Adeline Blondieau, Benedicte Delmas, Romeo Sarfati, Frederic Deban (60 min) 17.00 W naszym kręgu (The Breakers) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 17.30 Drogie świętoszki (Hollyoaks) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Jenny Tammn, wyk. Jeremy Edwards, Shebah Ronay (30 min) 18.00 Nikola - serial komediowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Ulli Baumann, wyk. Mariele Millowitsch, Walter Sittler, Jenny Elvers, Oliver Reinhard (25 min) 18.30 Mieszkanie dla dwojga (A Flat for Two) - serial komediowy, Francja 1996, wyk. Emma Colberti, Astrid Veillon, Franck Neel (30 min) 19.00 Słońce Miami (Miami Sands) - telenowela, USA 1998, reż. Andrei Zinca, wyk. Jennifer Bini-Taylor, James Hyde, Jackson Rose (60 min) 20.00 Zdrówko (Cheers) - serial komediowy, USA 1982, wyk. Ted Danson, Rhea Perlman, George Wendt, John Ratzenberger (30 min) 20.30 Zdrówko (Cheers) - serial komediowy, USA 1982, wyk. Ted Danson, Rhea Perlman, George Wendt, John Ratzenberger (30 min) 21.00 Spaść do góry (Fired Up) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Brett Butler, Dave Thomas, Julie White, Casey Sander (30 min) 21.30 Seks w wielkim mieście (Sex and the City) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Susan Seidelman, wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Kim Cattrall, Kristin Davis, Cynthia Nixon (30 min) 22.00 Blokersi - serial animowany dla dorosłych, USA 22.30 Końskie zaloty - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Potyczki Jerre'go Springera - talk show 23.55 Biurowiec (Central Building) - serial animowany, Francja 00.00 Szkoła dziewic (Virgin High) - komedia, USA 1990, reż. Richard Gabai, wyk. Burt Ward, Linnea Quigley, Tracy Dali, Chris Dampsey (90 min) 01.30 Podwójne życie Weroniki (La double vie de Veronique) - dramat psychologiczny, Pol./Franc. 1991, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Irene Jacob, Władysław Kowalski, Halina Gryglaszewska, Philippe Volter (96 min) 03.15 Lekkomyślny (Reckless - the Movie) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. David Richards, wyk. Robinson Green, Francesca Annis, Michael Kitchen (102 min) VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą - program muzyczny 09.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 10.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Amica Tv - talk show 14.00 Co jest grane? - magazyn. Cotygodniowy przegląd kulturalny Vivy 15.00 Interaktiv live - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Lämmermann-Show 18.00 kEwL - show 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów (Vengaboys) 22.00 Berlin House - program muzyczny. Nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej: techno, trans, ambient, house 23.00 Film ab - magazyn (kino, premiery, festiwale, gwiazdy) 00.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 01.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 02.00 Taneczna noc Vivy - program muzyczny